Quadrants
Quadrants refer to the advanced system of romance that Trolls are accustomed to. This system features four different types of romance, all of which trolls understand and feel naturally. While it is said that humans can only experience one of these types of romance, it is possible to learn to feel the other three types. However, it is notoriously difficult for a human to grasp exactly what each quadrant means, as it is a complex system. The four quadrants are: *' ', the flushed quadrant *' ', the pale quadrant *' ', the ashen quadrant *' ', the caliginous quadrant Matespritship and moirallegiance are part of the redrom group, which means they are associated with more positive emotions rather than negative ones. Kismesissitude and auspisticism, however, are part of the blackrom group, which means they are associated with more negative emotions rather than positive ones. Matespritship and kismesissitude are part of the concupiscent group, which means they are more sensual and play a part in reproduction. Moirallegiance and auspisticism are a part of the conciliatory group, which means they are more platonic in nature and have more to do with protection. Despite being raised into this system, most young trolls still find the emotions confusing, and must strike a balance between them to form successful relationships. Trolls do not differentiate by gender, and they do not have terms for things like "gay" or "lesbian"; this is supposedly due to their use of "Third-party reproduction", which makes gender irrelevant in the reproduction process. Ginrin is a casual fan of shipping, or guessing and tracking her friends' relationships, and possesses a "Royal Shipping Grid" she uses to keep track of relationships. This is mostly for her own entertainment, though. It is notable that she has expressed a disliking of black romance, and has mostly excluded those quadrants from her grid. The Dancestors appear to have ditched the quadrant system entirely, instead only having two types of romance: matespritship and moirallegiance. This is most likely due to the fact that their society was ruled by a grown-up Ginrin, who, as said previously, disliked the black quadrants. Red Romance (Redrom) These types of romance are tied to strongly positive emotions. These are also the only types of romance that existed in the dancestor's society. / Flushed Quadrant : The quadrant most akin to human love, matesprits have a strong feeling of affection for one another. Because of trolls' unstable psychology, however, it is not uncommon for matesprits to become kismesises, then back to matesprits. This is known as quadrant vacillation. It is one of the two conciliatory quadrants, the other being kismissistitude. Matespritship is also known as the "flushed quadrant." Blues and Ginrin are an example of a matespritship. According to Andrew Hussie, the term is a portmanteau of "mate" and "esprit" (French for "spirit"), as in a soul mate. Known Matesprits: *Blues and Ginrin. *Kenosa and Vullid. *Klopia and Nekras (former). *Olli and Helios (doomed timeline). *Rana and Beth. *The Traveler and Blues' mom. *Dr. Stone and his assistant. *Dryad and Prestot de Rabbicourt Known flushed crushes: *Picebi for Ginrin. *Megalo for Ginrin. *Klopia for Olli. / Pale Quadrant Moirallegiance is a purely platonic relationship. Pale romance is characterised by positive and/or loving emotions, and is conciliatory; designed to pacify. Moirails tend to keep each other in check, watch over, and protect one another. Moirallegiance also entails pacifying one's partner, something that is essential due to the often violent nature of trolls, which is often skewed to one side. The two partners in a strong pale relationship will serve to balance and complement each other's emotional profiles, and thus allow their other relationships to be more successful. Moirallegiance is a portmanteau of "moira" (fated) and "allegiance." Known Moirails: *